


be a doll [DISCONTINUED + REWRITING]

by ochaoseoks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Delinquent Lee Felix, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Highschool alternative universe, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), Lee Felix is a Little Shit (Stray Kids), Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), Light Angst, M/M, Male Original Character(s) - Freeform, Original Character(s), Power Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Power Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Seo Changbin is Whipped, and not in a good way, and one another, but hes still badass, delinquent!au, did i mention that they have gcs and simp for felix, felix can beat ur ass, felix is just a hardass, fuck it they're all whipped, he doesnt think friendships are a weakness, he just hates people, i am extremely lazy w these tags, idek but there will be angst eventually, so prepare ur asses, the author is outdoing themselves w the tags, theres fluff yk its just taking its time to get here, these mfs r soft, they're not really enemies, transfer student felix, well maybe in a good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochaoseoks/pseuds/ochaoseoks
Summary: “be a doll and shut the fuck up, kay?”orthere’s a new kid in school, and his names lee felix.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone, Kim Seungmin & Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Everyone, Seo Changbin & Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. new kid

**Author's Note:**

> i'll make a schedule for these idiots classes tmr hhh,, its 11 at night and i just finished typing woop woop

the group who’d been frequently called “stray kids” by their peers dwelled peacefully within the halls of their renowned school, JYP high (i am not original). each one of the boys either paired with another or did their own thing on the side, in all, this day was like any other: boring with a little bit of uneventful on the side. 

however, it had been brought to their attention that a new transfer student was to arrive that very day, said student coming from sydney, australia. this new found information didn’t shock the group too much (aside from chan who was euphoric about the fact someone came from australia as he), although it was rather rare to get a new student slapped dab in the middle of the week. still, some kids in the school would probably help the kid adjust just fine. this wouldn’t mean much to them, right?

wrong!

unfortunately, and fortunately, they weren’t aware of why he had transferred, and with such inopportune timing at that. they assumed it had something to do with family problems or something of that nature, and though they weren’t entirely wrong, they weren’t entirely right either.

soon enough the first bell rang and the group split up to head to their designated classes. 

chan and minho, being the eldest of the lot, were the first to bid farewell, their classes in the building over, building c. then went changbin and hyujin, these two only taking several steps to reach their class. after them, the maknae’s of the group turned the opposite direction and headed to building b for their mathematics class, dread left in every step’s wake from how much seungmin and jeongin loathed the god forsaken subject. finally came jisung, who never missed a chance to whine about how he was left all in his lonesome, no one in the friend group being his specific age or grade. of course there were periods he shared with his (boy)friends, but they all passed way too fast. besides, the most important part of the day was the beginning, to him at least, and he felt like skipping every time the thought of his loneliness surfaced. he attempted to keep the complaints at bay though, knowing if he made it through the day then cuddles and kisses were in his future -- and with that, the school day began.

  
  


**8:40 am**

**minho added jisung, changbin, chan, jeongin, seungmin and hyujin to the chat**

**minho named the chat “straight kids"**

****jisung, being the sneaky son of a bitch he is, pulled his phone out from his pants pocket and opened the two notifications from his messages. His face went from neutral to unamused at the chat, wondering what the hell his hyung was up to now.

\--

**straight kids**

**8:42 am**

jisung : idk what this is but if you’re mocking my despair and loneliness 

jisung : i’ll never forgive you

minho : stfu

minho : i made this bc everyone in my class won’t shut up about how hot the new kid is

hyujin : not as hot as me, ofc

jeongin : uh huh, whatever you say, hyung <3

hyujin : u little shit,, wait till i see u after class

changbin : god can you idiots SHUT UP

seungmin : aggressive

jisung : [attachment]

seungmin : SNVITBMI

jeongin : the photo isn’t even that funny its just the context

jisung : but you think its funny???

jeongin : no comment

jisung : :(

jeongin : :)

  
  


\--

the squirrel featured boy chuckled softly, imagining his innie’s facial expressions to the somewhat dry conversation they were having. the small sound his vocal cords gave went unnoticed by his teacher and peers, thankfully, and he went to open the never ending messages emitting from the chat after making sure they weren’t learning anything worthwhile that day.

\--

**straight kids**

**8:50 am**

jeongin : whatever, not like your dumbass understands anything going on anyways

hyujin : eXCUSE ME?? MINHO GET YOUR MANS

jisung : excuse me idk if u got confused by the j’s but IM his man

jeongin : you’re everyones man

seungmin : lmfao right

minho : PFFTTT

jisung : ???BITCH WHY R U LAUGHING URSUPPOSED TO HEKPEMBOM

seungmin : did he…

jeongin : i think he did

hyujin : ??

seungmin : damn thats crazy. ayo innie 

jeongin : yuh

seungmin : hi

jeongin : hi

hyujin : wtf

minho : idek

chan : do i even wanna know?

hyujin : no

minho : no

jeongin : no

seungmin : no

jisung : n-

chan : okay i get it

minho : ahem ANYWAYS

minho : this chat was for new pretty blonde boy!

minho : and new pretty blonde boy is in ji’s class

minho : …

jisung : …

minho : …

hyujin : …

chagbin : i literally hate all of you. stfu and get out with it minho before i walk over there and tear your ass out

jisung : kinky

minho : JISUNG YOU DUMBASS SEND PICS OF THE NEW KIDS ISTFG

jeongin : yeah hurry up hyung

seungmin : ^

chan : ^

hyujin : ^^

changbin : ... ^

jisung : news flash shit stains, he ISNT HERE

minho : wait fr?

seungmin : ouuu late on the first day, i like him already

jeongin : same

chan : hey, no. i only allow you to like good influences 

jeongin : then why are we associated with you idiots

chan : i

minho : damn

hyujin : ouch

jisung : that shit hurted

changbin : didn’t innie just indirectly imply he liked us

hyujin : omg-

hyujin : OMG HE DID D,:

jisung : INNIEEEEE

jeongin : don’t flatter yourselves, hyungs. 

seungmin : PFFFTTT

minho : can you feel the pain in my heart rn?

jisung : clutching my jacket atm

\--

jisung wasn’t lying when he said he was clutching the outerwear he adorned, making a pained expression all at the same time. that was until the unlocked classroom door swung open, making a loud _BANG_ upon impact with the wall. all heads turned in the direction of the abrupt sound after wincing from the volume of it, faces scrunching up in irritation. the students, along with the teacher, were seconds away from lecturing the person responsible for the disruption until they saw just _who_ it was. jisung gasped quietly before slapping a hand over his mouth, ultimately making the noise he tried to stifle, then went straight to notify his friends.

\--

**straight kids**

**9:08 am**

jisung : HOLY SHIT

jisung : YALL

jisung : CALLING ALL HOMOS

jisung : HOT NEW KID ALERT

jeongin : jfc what is i-

jeongin : oh

seungmin : oH???

minho : OH????

chan : STOP ‘OH’ING AND LET JI TALK

changbin : i second that

hyujin : wow, binnie wants to hear what ji has to say? Is the world ending?

changbin : shut up and go fail your class or sum

hyujin : i

seungmin : pfft

jisung : uh

jisung : anyways!

jisung : HE IS PRETTY, BLONDE, DID I SAY PRETTY? I DONT THINK I SAID PRETTY, THIS MF IS P R E T T Y PRETTY

seungmin : idk abt u guys but i think the new guys pretty

jeongin : r u sure? I think what u meant to say was that hes p r e t t y pretty

seungmin : oh shit ur right, hes like, pretty pretty pretty yk?

jisung : i hate you

jisung : i thought we raised you two better than this

hyujin : yea, yoUR BEHAVIOR IS SO U GH 

changbin : SO RUDEUUE

chan : anyways

jisung : i am abt to cOMBUST

jisung : HES SO PRETTY AND BEAUTIFUL AND GORGEOUS AND HOT ANNASIONBIT

jisung : brb getting on one knee for this man

minho : okay so ji simps for him upon seeing him for five seconds, nice nice

jeongin : awww now i wanna see him

seungmin : same

hyujin : good, be sad, you don’t deserve to see him anyways

jeongin : ur just mad bc im cuter than u

seungmin : wheres the lie

hyujin : thats it im suing

jeongin : <3

\--

felix walked into the room with both hands stuck deep within his pockets, leg left extended in the air from where he had it in order to kick the door open. his amber orbs scanned the room, holding eye contact with each and every person in the room who dared to look at him for about five seconds, as if telling them the only reason he came was just so he could leave at the end of the day. ever since his mother brought him the news that he’d be moving, his mind was set and stone on soaking up what he could and then leaving as fast as he came. in his eyes, he did not have the time, nor the patience, for relationships of any kind. whether it be a romantic one, or just your everyday friendship, if it didn’t benefit him in any way he saw fit then he didn’t need it, didn’t _want_ it. If only he knew just how hard that would be at his new school. 

“Lee Yongbok,” the teacher spoke, addressing felix by his korean name and earning a low growl from the teen, 

“Lee _Felix_ ,” he spat, voice laced with venom. the teacher caught on quickly and gave him a nod, muttering apologies under his breath. the room was now filled with not-so-subtle whispers about the new kid and his attitude, the ones who weren’t speaking just stared up with awestruck faces at the transfer student. this caused felix to click his tongue, already annoyed by the behavior of everyone around him -- was it always gonna be like this? people gasping as if the air would somehow flee to mexico? If so, he’d probably go ask his mom to be homeschooled instead.

felix’s thoughts of being homeschooled were now dead and gone once he heard his teacher conspicuously clear his throat, the teen snapping his head straight ahead and shooting the professor a questioning look. “please take a seat next to --” he paused, looking around his classroom to search for vacant seats, “Han Jisung. Jisung, if you could be so kind as to raise your hand, please.” not even seconds later did a hand fly up into the air, said hand flailing around as if they were trying to wave down a cab on the busy streets of new york.

“yeah, yeah, i see you,” felix grumbled, dragging his feet until he made it to his seat and plopped down into it, sinking further and further. jisung could only look to his left and watch the boy named lee felix shimmer in the perfect lighting, thank _god_ they sat near the window. 

\--

  
  


**straight kids**

**9:18 am**

minho : i feel like chan would’ve won that fight, i mean have you SEEN his biceps????

changbin : yes, you idiot, we all have. can you please, for the love of god, do what we came to school to do and PAY ATTENTION AND LEARN FOR ONCE

minho : eh, wheres the fun in that?

changbin : jfc

jeongin : wait, jisung-hyung is online

seungmin : its about motherfucking time, i'm getting tired of binnie-hyung and minho-hyung and doing whatever the hell they’re doing. 

minho : f u

minho : anyways, HAN JI-FUCKING-SUNG WHAT IS GOING ON IN YOUR CLASS RN

jisung : i’m truly ascending

jisung : idk what i did in my past life to deserve this

jisung : but i am happy past-life me did good 

jisung : because oh my G O D is this man the human embodiment of GORGEOUS

jisung : and his entrance was just uGJSBNVO IM IN LOVE

chan : wow

chan : i wanna meet this guy

chan : wait whats his name?

minho : yea i wanna know too

jisung : lee yonbok i think??? but for safe measure call him felix or lee felix

chan : why?

changbin : yeah why can’t we call him yongbok? 

jisung : i dunno but what i do know is that when the teacher called him by it he looked like he was about to SWING

minho : damn hes gorgeous, blonde, and a badass? sounds too good to be true

seungmin : for educational reasons i am going to have to ask you to send photos asap

seungmin : this is for me and my health btw

jisung : minnie if u wanted to suck a lil nipple all u had to do was just say that then

chan : wha-

changbin : gross

hyujin : blind

jeongin : hyung you’re not allowed on tik tok anymore

seungmin : i agree

minho : [reply to jisung] i wanna suck a nipple

jisung : 😳

changbin : get a fucking room

  
  


\--

  
  


the energetic boy’s small giggles weren’t, in any way shape or form, neglected by felix, the blonde male snarling at the others frequent laughing frenzy. usually he wouldn’t have gave two fucks if it were someone else, but this wasn’t someone else and for some reason the universe provoked felix to interact with the dark haired boy. 

“aye,” he hissed, jisung immediately reacting by whipping his head up so fast felix was sure he’d get whiplash. “me?” jisung questioned, pointing to himself before briefly glancing around him. “yeah, you. what the hell are you laughing at, huh?” 

he was taken aback by this -- **_han jisung_ ** was _surprised_ by this, if that doesn’t say a lot then i don’t know what does. no way did he expect the absolutely stunning felix to be the first one to initiate an interaction, and in this way nonetheless. jisung couldn’t tell if he was appalled because a, felix sounded like his balls dropped significantly far, or b, felix sounded ready to eat jisung and spit him back out. 

with a shaky breath jisung explained how he and his friends were just chatting out of boredom, leaving out the part where he had simped over the new transfer student and how his so called friends kept demanding pictures of him. _he didn’t need to know that, right?_ felix snorted in response, jisung feeling a heat rushing to his face from how cute his desk partner was when doing anything in general. unfortunately, his moment of admiration for the others cuteness was short-lived when he heard a harsh, sharp response cut through the air, 

  
  


“ _be a doll and shut the fuck up, kay?”_

  
  
  



	2. the little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boys meet cute boy
> 
> aka  
> 
> 
> introduction to my beloved oc, and Lee Felix's best friend, Pae Chin Li! Face will be revealed soon hehe

Jisung stood in the hallway with a blank expression, still attempting to comprehend what happened in his first period. On a normal day, he’d bark right back at anyone who’d bark at him, but everything about today was in fact, not normal, and he couldn’t decide whether that was a good or bad thing. Before he could ponder the past events any further, a warm presence along with a soft voice snapped him back to reality.

“Sungie? Hyung? You okay?” The voice started, questions doused in concern. Jisung connected the voice to his beloved dongsaeng, Seungmin. This boy was frequently labelled as the savage, blunt one of the group, or in other words, the intimidating one. Little did everyone know that behind his snarky facade laid a loving, compassionate friend who’d throw himself into ongoing traffic if it somehow helped his loved ones. The group of boys took slight pride in knowing they were some of the only people to know this side of their pup, and for obvious reasons as well. It's not everyday you get to see a cute Seungmin in your midst!

“Yah! Han Jisung!” Another voice screeched, much less warm and loving than the other. Jisung immediately recognized it as Minho’s and turned to face the older, slightly blushing when he saw how gorgeous he looked even on a shitty wednesday. “What the hell are you staring at? Get your ass moving! We have t-” 

“Haah? Is that Lee Felix?” Yet another voice cut in, although this time it wasn’t familiar to any of the boys. All three heads turned to see a short boy looking up at the beautiful, gorgeous, angelic, Lee Felix. Said boy also being attractive, _its starting to feel like everyone associated with Felix was absolutely fucking stunning._

“Yeah, what's it to y-... chinnie?” Felix gulped with wide eyes, staring down at an equally wide-eyed ‘chinnie’. His face soon had a bright smile on it, once wide eyes now reduced to slits at how wide his mouth spread with glee. The boy, who the staring trio assumed to be one of Felix’s friends, gave a smile just as bright and just as wide before jumping onto the other, legs wrapping around his waist and arms slinging around his neck. Jisung would’ve cooed at the boy's cuteness if it weren’t for the boiling jealousy he felt within him -- which was strange, why was he jealous? And who of?

“Lixie! I can’t believe it's you! It's been so long!” The boy, who Jisung just decided to call Chinnie since ‘the boy’ wasn’t going to get him anywhere if he wanted information on h- I mean, if he wanted to get to know him better.

 _Yeah, cause he_ **_definitely_ ** _wanted to get to know him better._

Felix’s low chuckle echoed in the bustling hallway, the sound would’ve been inaudible if you weren’t paying attention, but luckily for him, three boys were paying _a heavy amount_ of attention. “It hasn’t been _that_ long you drama queen, more like a couple of months.” 

The other scoffed after nuzzling his head in the crook of Felix’s slim neck, “That's too long if you ask me, besides, you didn’t call me or nun! Where the fuck was love and affection, huh?” This caused Felix to let out a scoff of his own, an eye roll following afterwards. “As if the devil himself needs affection, you’d probably take my love and run.” 

“Lixie, I would never, at least not to you. To others? I can’t say I wouldn’t.” The two laughed, not because what he said was actually funny -- in all honesty it was far from funny - but because they just couldn’t contain it, friendships with random laughing fits are the best kind, anyways. That aside, Felix now placed his hand on his best friend's bum and used the other to comb through the silky silver hair of his Chinnie. 

Just as they began another conversation, the bell meaning classes would start rung, resulting in both boys groaning. Felix finally let go of Chinnie, who turned out to be Pae Chin Li, a sophomore just like Jisung and Felix. The shorter male whined at the loss of skinship, his pout growing overtime. Felix smirked before bending down slightly, face stopping once a few inches away from the pretty boy. “Don’t be like that, Chinnie, we can always skip _or_ I’ll meet you outside of your class once it's over. Whaddya think ‘bout that, hmm?” 

“I wanna skiiiipppp, but i caaaan’t because ma is already on my ass about my grades. Like fuck off, its not my fault i was born a failure, y’know?” He whined, eyes now closed and head cocked to the side whilst thoughts of his consequences of him ditching ran through his mind. He skipped a majority of his lessons that week, and in general. His streak of missing classes could’ve gone on further if it weren’t for the truant letter sent home. Felix giggled at his best friends pout, the dip in lips too stubborn to leave. He then went to wrap his arms around Chinli, a smile on his face when he felt small arms slithering around his waist. 

“Awwww my poor baby is left to attend classes like a good boy instead of skipping with lil ole me.” Felix cooed, although the scornfulness was evident in his tone. Chinli rolled his eyes after pushing away from, then turned on his heels to make his way onto the next class. “Whatever, do what you do best I suppose. Oh, and you might want to take care of your little fanboys right there.” His voice was just as mocking as Felix’s was a second ago, a smug expression replacing that cute but sad one. 

_That little bastard._

_Wait_

_Fanboys?_

He whipped his head to the side, expecting to find nothing and realize Chinli was just being the fucker he was and fucked with his head, instead, he found three rather cute boys staring at him with unreadable looks. On the inside he was blushing, finding it adorable how they just sat and watched, on the outside, though, he looked infuriated. 

Felix took long strides to them, a low growl leaving him, “The fuck you lookin at, fucktards?” He snapped, taking his time to look them up and down. 

_Attractive and well built, nice._

When his eyes went back up he was surprised to see someone he recognized, although barely. A boy, not much taller than he, with features he could only describe as squirrel-like, stared back at him with the same wide eyes that made him familiar, that made him significant to Lee Felix’s story.

_What the fuck, it was never that deep._

“Wait a min- you’re the weird ass who wouldn’t shut the fuck up, right? The one that sits next to me in that shitty, what was it, media tech class? I fucking forgot.” Felix examined the boys once again, this time being more out of interest than of spite. They noticed this and decided to take that as a good sign, Jisung even building up the courage to spark conversation. 

“Yeah, Han Jisung,” he held out his hand, Felix immediately recognizing this as a handshake attempt. He complied and took his hand, sliding it back and trapping Jisung’s fingers in his. This kind of handshake was very common back in Australia, at least it was at Felix’s school. He should have taken into consideration how it may have been something unfamiliar in Korea, a tinge of regret flowing inside him when apparent confusion replaced the once unreadable expression of Han Jisung. 

“Uhh,” the aussie started, not liking the awkwardness making its way between the two, but instead of explaining things to him, he simply snatched his hand away and snarled. “Lame. Anyways, don’t you fuckers have a class to go to or sum? Or ya jus’ gon sit there and look like idiots?” He said before hissing. The three stood there a bit stunned and a bit hurt, Jisung’s hand still in the air from where Felix had left it. 

When realizing the strangers and the squirrel weren’t going to move, Felix took it upon himself to leave first, leaving three very confused boys behind. 

‘ _Oh Lixie, why must you be so rude?_ ’ Chinli thought, going in the opposite direction of the little interaction, if he could even call it that. _‘They’ll get used to it._ ’

\--

The end of the day came faster than anyone could anticipate, which was a good thing -- fuck school. The group of friends known as Stray Kids all met up at their usual spot in the courtyard, underneath the biggest tree that was to the right of the yard, also known as the best spot to watch as others went on with their day or see anyone come in and out of the building. Some would call this weird, but they called it _observant_. Besides, they enjoyed their little hangout area, especially since they got to see Felix when he left. Most of the group still had no idea or figure of imagination to picture what he looked like either . So, their only option was to sit and wait like dogs whose owners left and, according to their everyday schedule, would return soon. Be as it may, the eager set of lovesick boys failed to notice how three of them stood stiff and anxious, almost as if they heard the sound of their parents car outside and suddenly remembered the chicken that needed defrosting. 

It wasn’t that Seungmin, Minho, and Jisung weren’t excited to see Felix again, not at all, they were just too caught up thinking about what the aussie would do if he were to see them again. Would he hate them? Would he still think they’re lame cause they didn’t know the handshake? _Would he try and fight them?_

Jisungs heartbeat began to pick up speed and he could have sworn the sound of his heart slamming against his chest was louder than drums -- fuck him and his overthinking mindset.

Minho saw this and immediately scooted closer to him, rubbing small circles on his back while cooing in his ear, telling him how good he was doing and that he needed to calm down. “Shh, shh, baby its okay, take deep breaths in for me, kay? Don’t be too loud, we don’t wanna cause a scene now, do we?” Jisung shook his head, earning a smile and more backrubs from the older.

Minho hated how quiet he had to be, wanting nothing more than to shout out to his friends that Jisung needed a break and some cheesecake. But alas, the younger made it _too_ clear how much he loathed too much attention on him, especially if it was for reasons like him panicking. It was useless and always ended up with him being embarrassed, which he hated even more. He knew these idiots way too long to feel this way, to feel scared of them getting mad at him for slipping up, or feeling shameful for being vulnerable in front of them -- but that’s just how he was, unfortunately. 

Maybe he’d change one day.

He noticed how concerned his hyung looked and wanted to smack that face right off him, he didn’t deserve to be worried, he deserved to be happy-go-lucky forever and ever, which is why Jisung went and reassured him that everything was fine.

“Hyung, don’t worry, I’m fine. It's nothing, really, I just got a little worried... but everything is fine now. Thank you, though, for helping me even though it was something so little. I appreciate it.” 

Minho looked at him with a raised brow, the concern in him never wavering, but he decided to let it go for now. He’d talk about it to him later. Although it was true this was small, these kinds of things always led to something big -- the bigger picture, this was something he knew far too well, and Minho would be damned if he’d let his precious Jisung feel the same way he did all that time ago, which would be what he would speak to the other about later, because no matter how good Han Jisung was at covering up how he felt, Minho was better, and he saw right through his dongsaeng. 

“If you say so,” he whispered, hand dropping to his side, “wanna stay and wait for the others or do you want to go get ice cream?”

“Can we wait then go get ice cream? I wanna hang out with the others.” Jisung replied, eyes never leaving the multiple entrances to their school. “Of course, Sungie.”

Jisung smiled and turned to the older, about to say something when yet again, a voice cut in, this time it was as familiar as anything could be. 

“Yah! Lee Felix! Get yer ass over here!” The boys looked and found the owner of the loud call, seeing it was Pae Chin Li, also known as the ‘playboy’ of the school, or as Stray Kids liked to call him, ‘pretty boy swag’. Minho argued that it made no sense in a sentence, or in general, but gave in when he realized there was no reasoning or logic with these boys. 

Usually the group would dismiss whatever Chinli did, convinced he was in no way shape or form going to be involved with them, little did they know Lee Felix was in their crystal ball, and if Jisung’s little knowledge on Felix said something, it was that he had a knack for trouble, and trouble had a knack for him. If you put two and two together you realize that out of all the things the boys thought would happen to them, Lee Felix and Pae Chin Li were not one of those things.

Then again, where was the fun in expectancy? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to think that my writing schedule just consists of me writing at hours that are supposed to be when I sleep. Anyways hellooo, this chap was short and i am sorry this took so long to come out but thank you for your patience! I typed out multiple versions of this chapter before finally choosing this one hehe,,, so I hope you enjoy! Again, ty for reading and ily all! Stay safe!
> 
> MORAL OF THE STORY, ALTHOUGH SMALL :
> 
> No matter how small something may be, if it bothers you in the slightest then it should be dealt with. Little things always pile up end turn into something bigger. So please, seek help or confide in anything/anyone if you need it! I love all of you! Happy Tuesday!


	3. A/N (NOT AN UPDATE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oopsie?

Hey guys so uhh as you've noticed I've been rather inactive with this fic, and I deeply apologize for that. I just now realize that I have no idea where I want this story to go seeing as I have a habit of _not_ planning anything out. That being said, I will be REWRITING this fic and adding more idols and maybe even another OC. I am so thankful for the fact you guys actually like this fic! I am also thankful for my infatuation with delinquent!felix. 

Well, thats it really, and I know this may disappoint people since its not an update but do not fret bc I want this as much as you guys do, maybe even more haha- okay anyways, thanks again for the love on this fic !! I will write more as soon as I can for the new fic whose title has not been decided yet. 

hehehe,, see ya soon!


End file.
